Tears of Heaven
by DarkYuuki-San
Summary: Utau gets hurt and leaves an Amu sad and depressed. What happened to Utau? Will Ikuto come back? What about her tears? rated T for language and situtions not for kids


Well, this is my first story so… Let's get this started!

Ikuto: Yeah don't Player hate!

Me: WTF? What was that Ikuto?!

Ikuto- I don't know!

Yoru- Yo People Fosizzle! Yuuki don't own SC!

Yuuki- if I did….

Suu- STORY ~desu~

_Tears you cry mean nothing if there is nothing to cry for._

Chapter one- why?!

Seven. Seven. Not seven days, not seven months, seven _years._ That's how long it's been since I last saw him. Not that I'm surprised. He is a famous violinist after all. I didn't deserve him. For all I know, he could have already found the love of his life already.

Umi WO Wataru kaze WA kyou mo. I snapped my phone open, only to be met by an Utau. "Moshi, Moshi? What is it Utau?" I heard heavy breathing. "Utau? UTAU!" I heard a scream that could give anyone goosebumps. Then a wicked laugh that could make you cower in fear. "UTAU! Hold on!" as I snapped my phone shut, I quickly grabbed my keys and set off. Tears were already streaming down my face.

God damn alleyway! It just had to be so many miles away! Damn it! I thought as I entered the parking lot and got out of my car, I heard a faint cry for help. _Utau,_ I thought. As I entered the alleyway, I only saw Utau through a dim light. I did, though, that she did lose a lot of blood. "A-Amu?" I heard her say my name faintly. What happened to her?" Utau! What happened?" she just looked at me. "Utau! UTAU!" my voice echoed through the alley. "Utau?" My voice got weak. My body trembled. I was just able to pick her up. Thank god the hospital wasn't far away. As I walked, I saw that many were staring, and one offered to help. "What happened?" I didn't have a voice to tell, so I just looked at him. He seemed like he understood and apologized.

We entered the white hospital as blood was dripping from Utau's head. She must've been hit in the head pretty hard. As we entered, we saw many faces of horror looking at us. I set Utau in a wheel chair and wheeled her to the nurse at the table. "Hello. How may I- oh my god! What happened? I'll get the doctor right away!"

Minutes had to have passed by since she was wheeled away from the ER and I was starting to get worry. I don't know how she got hurt or why. But one thing I do know is that I have never seen her like this before tonight. And it hurt. Bad

"Utau, please live…" I whispered to myself silently while the man who had helped me was sitting across from me. "So…what's your name?" I heard him ask so only I could hear. "A-Amu, Hinamori Amu. What about you?" He looked up at me and said, "Kaito, Shunji Kaito. So what did happen to your friend?" I looked back over at the off-white doors and said, "I don't know. She had called me then I heard a scream." My voice started to weaken and choke up. "I drove my car to the place we would normally meet to talk about something, the alleyway, and found her. She had lost a lot of blood by the time I got there." He looked and me with pitiful eyes.

_Bing!_ Kaito answered his phone. "Yuuki? What's wrong?" A pause of silence. Then more words. "I'm at a hospital. Why?" Another pause, then, "Someone and their friend was on the street and one was bleeding badly so I helped."

A few minutes later, a girl with short brown hair kicked the doors open, literally.

"Kaito!"

"Yuuki…" Kaito said while being squished by the girl.

"Amu-chan, this is Yuuki, a good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet'cha, Amu-chan. And I am your BEST friend, Kaito!"

Kaito sighed. As did Yuuki and I.

" Neh, Amu-chan?"

I looked at her with soft eyes. "What?"

. " I don't know what I would do if the person I love were to die…"

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff, Yuuki," I assured her with soothing eyes.

She started to cry.

"Yuuki, tears you cry mean nothing if there is nothing to cry for."

As soon as I had finished my sentence, the doctor had come out.

" Excuse me, can I please speak to Miss Hinamori Amu-san?" he asked politely

" I'm right here." I spoke. The doctor looked at me with unreadable eyes.

"We're so sorry. Utau-san went into a coma. We're not sure when she will come out of it.

_Pow._ I jab in my heart.

Tears began streaming down my face. I could barely stand. My head began to hurt like hell, and voices around me began unaudible. The light around me slowly fated into darkness.

I was running in a never ending hall, as a small girl ran, yelling, "Catch me if you can!" As hard as I tried, the little brunette kept running farther and farther. I just couldn't catch up.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" the girl kept saying as her voice got lower everytime. Her face began twisting and turning. She fell over and over again, then a blood-curdling scream. Then I was awakened. Sweat beads ran down my face as I began to cry. _If only I had helped you, Kaiya._

People in white robes rushed in. I could barely speak. "Miss Hinamori, are you okay?" I silently nodded as she placed a look of relief on her face.


End file.
